


Not A Mermaid

by syriala



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: Peter knew that someone was in his apartment the moment he entered. He tilted his head, letting his senses take over and he relaxed when he smelled Derek, when he heard the still so familiar heartbeat. It might have been three years since he last saw him, but he would recognize him anywhere.Peter pushed the smile that wanted to take over at the thought of Derek in his apartment down, frowning instead when he realized Derek was in his bathroom. Whatever was he doing there? What was he doing here in general?Peter quickly walked over, pushing the door open and almost stumbled over his own feet when he finally saw Derek. He was in the bathtub, clad in back jeans and a white shirt, which was see through thanks to the water he was laying in.





	Not A Mermaid

**Author's Note:**

> So this was, like so many of my Deter stories lately, inspired by those totally unnecessary pictures of Tyler, which you can find [here](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/post/175446716791/scruffysterek-tyler-hoechlin-photographed-by-doug).
> 
> The Hale fire never happened, so these to get to be happy.

Peter knew that someone was in his apartment the moment he entered. He tilted his head, letting his senses take over and he relaxed when he smelled Derek, when he heard the still so familiar heartbeat. It might have been three years since he last saw him, but he would recognize him anywhere.

Peter pushed the smile that wanted to take over at the thought of Derek in his apartment down, frowning instead when he realized Derek was in his bathroom. Whatever was he doing there? What was he doing here in general?

Peter quickly walked over, pushing the door open and almost stumbled over his own feet when he finally saw Derek. He was in the bathtub, clad in back jeans and a white shirt, which was see through thanks to the water he was laying in.

Derek had his arms crossed behind his head, looking up at Peter and he seemed totally relaxed. Peter would have believed it too, if not for how his heartbeat had gone all erratic in his chest.

“What are you doing?” Peter asked, and he looked at Derek, really looked.

He seemed older, the stubble on his face aging him a few years beyond his 21 and he was ripped. Peter couldn’t remember Derek being this fit, but he couldn’t say he minded.

“Well, it was this, or waiting naked on your bed,” Derek gave back with a shrug and Peter pinched the bridge of his nose.

“What are you talking about?” Peter asked, even though he damn knew well where this was going.

“You know what I’m talking about,” Derek gave back and sat up slightly, water running down his chest and arms and all Peter wanted to do was get his hands on him.

“I thought you were waiting until I turned eighteen, but instead of finally doing something you left,” Derek said, and he seemed still hurt by that. “But now I’m twenty-one, legal for everything in any country and you don’t get to set the pace anymore.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Peter tried again, because he wanted Derek to experience life first.

He had left so that Derek could enjoy his normal college experience, could be like all the other students there, without being tied down already.

“Peter, ever since you came home from your time abroad, I knew you were it. I still remember that moment; I was six and you just came in, tired and with your suitcase dragging behind you. I saw you and I knew. I didn’t quite understand, but I knew. You’re mine. Tell me you didn’t feel the same,” Derek demanded, and Peter knew this was a losing battle, but he had to try.

He had promised himself to never hurt Derek and stunting his experience in the world by bounding Derek to himself counted.

“You should live your life, be a student; party and fuck around. Get some experience, see if this is really what you want,” Peter said instead of answering Derek’s question.

“I knew I wanted this from the moment I met you,” Derek said and didn’t give Peter time to speak. “I wanted you in every way from the moment I knew what sex even was. I wanted you when I was sixteen and I thought you were just waiting for me to turn eighteen. I wanted you when I turned eighteen and you left. I haven’t seen you for three years and I still want you. I guess the only question now is what you want,” Derek finished, and Peter could still read him easily enough to see that Derek was worried.

He honestly believed Peter could turn him away.

“I knew you were mine the moment I saw you,” Peter quietly said and watched Derek’s face light up. “But I still sometimes see the wide-eyed, trusting six-year-old you were and I don’t want to hurt you. I’m not really a catch,” he explained, and Derek frowned at him.

“The only time you ever hurt me was when you left,” Derek bluntly told him, and Peter almost flinched at that.

“I didn’t want to jeopardize your place in the pack. Talia…” Peter started but Derek didn’t let him finish.

“My mother knows I’m here,” he said, and Peter stared in surprise at him.

Talia never had any qualms letting Peter know just how unacceptable it was to have Derek as his mate. She would have never allowed anything. Peter was surprised he hadn’t felt his bonds breaking already, because she had made it very clear that if he ever pursued Derek, if he ever touched him, he would be kicked out of the pack.

“Don’t worry,” Derek gently told him. “She doesn’t exactly approve, but she’s not going to risk losing me too,” he offhandedly said as if it was a given that Derek would side with Peter.

Maybe it was, and Peter had just refused to see it.

“You’re full of surprises, aren’t you,” Peter softly said, stepping forward and sliding his hand through Derek’s hair. It was wet to the touch and Derek leaned into his hand.

“So what now?” Peter asked, eyeing the transparent shirt Derek was wearing. Peter knew what he wanted to happen, but he would let Derek set the pace on this.

“Well, it wasn’t my brightest idea, waiting in the water for you,” Derek sheepishly admitted. “I want to get out of these clothes.”

“I’m not sure you’ll ever get out of those jeans,” Peter said with a small smile and Derek smiled a wicked smile at him before he leaned back.

He slid further down in the tub, shirt riding up to expose his happy trail and Peter’s fingers itched with the need to touch. Derek raised his hands over his head, now totally relaxed again and he smiled brightly at Peter.

“You’re very welcome to try and take them off,” he said, clearly offering himself up to Peter and Peter had to swallow against the want threatening to take him over.

“I might just do that,” Peter rasped out and finally reached out to touch Derek.

He slipped his hand into the water, trailing up Derek’s side and pushing the shirt even further up, marveling at how muscled Derek was. Derek had closed his eyes as soon as Peter had made contact and Peter leaned down to press a soft kiss to Derek’s lips.

Derek leaned up, one hand sliding around to pull Peter closer by the neck as he hummed into the kiss.

“Don’t leave me alone again,” Derek whispered against his lips as he pulled away.

“Okay,” Peter agreed, not willing to admit that the time apart had hurt him just as much as it had apparently hurt Derek. “I won’t.”

At that Derek smiled that blinding smile at him again, and Peter ached with how much he had missed it.

“Now, either get me out of here, or come in,” Derek then said and as tempting as getting into the tub with Derek was, Peter would prefer him warm and naked on his bed.

“As you wish,” he said and pulled Derek out of the tub.

He was dripping all over the bathroom floor but Peter really couldn’t care less. He had his mate to undress and to take to bed, and nothing else was important.


End file.
